Waiting For You
by hotchfan1
Summary: Kate's in love. He loves her. They don't want to risk their jobs. Would they risk everything for their love before their lives change them forever? Involves the team including Ziva
1. Prologue

_**This is my first story (non related to Criminal Minds) hope you enjoy it. I know it's really short but it's only the beginning! I have a question though. Since I didn't like the show's ending Kate's character...would you like for me to kill her character here in my story or not? Please read and review thanks!**_

_**PS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (even if I wanted to)!**_

**Prologue**

"You're really serious?"

"Sorry Kate but you don't choose who you fall in love with."

"No."

"Are you with someone?"

"You know I don't!"

"Kate, I love you!"

"I know! I love you too but right now I don't want to be involved with someone."

"I see!" he said walking towards the door.

"Don't leave just yet!"

"If I stay it will mean that I'm accepting being just a friend when in reality I want to be something else." He said and walked out of her house.

* * *

**_What did you think of it? Should I kill her or not? But most importantly who's that mysterious man confessing his love for Kate? Is it Tony? McGee? Ducky? Gibbs? or the Director (not Vance)? or someone else?_**


	2. Chapter One

**_Okay. Ready set go! There's going to be ten chapters in total (including Prologue and epilogue) and this is the only chapter that is going to be mixed_.**

**Chapter One**

They had been working in a new case.

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked through Webcam.

"Here!" Ducky said walking inside Abby's office.

"Do you have a name?"

"We are good but not that good."

From what they had which wasn't much. The victim had been severely damaged that they couldn't identify the body with anything. The only thing they could get was a tattoo mark which was a dolphin tale meaning that he was part of the Navy. He was a submariner.

The only thing was that everyone was on their jobs no submariner was missing that meant that there was an imposter on one of the submarines.

"Don't you have another Agent that you can take with you?"

"I do. Kate step out!" Gibbs said not breaking contact. He felt her eyes on him. More like glaring. He hated that!

"Roger. You understand."

"I don't. Don't tell me how to run an investigation! Yeah. I've got another Agents but not as well as Agent Todd formerly she was to the Secret Service of the President service detail trained profiler."

"I don't care what she was trained for. She's a woman and females cannot be deployed in the submarine!"

She was angry, no she was furious just because she was a woman! "What is this Victorian England? The men with the cigars and brand and the woman serving tea in another room another round? I am more qualified for this investigation than Tony! Because I shave my legs and not my face? And certainly not in the best interest of the case!"

She's really angry! He thought. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"No."

"Good."

She saw him walk away. "I'm going?"

She ignored what Tony had said. After interviewing the five new crew members and coming up empty. They were back to square one.

"What's with all the water?"

"Oh. You have to keep hydrated in a submarine!" He said opening another water bottle for her.

"All you have me doing is having me hydrated."

"Drink it! So how's your bladder?" He said more closely to the door.

"What?"

"The Cob's trying to keep an eye on us! You got to distract him! You're going to need help in the toilet!"

"Gibbs!"

"In the submarine it's a very complicated mechanism."

"Is that why you have been shoving water down my throat for the last hour?"

"I want to check out Petty Officer Thompson!"

"You don't have to drown me. You just need to ask me!"

"Come on. Unhydrate!"

"Never heard called that before."

"Go on!"

He waited a few minutes and then walked to were Petty Officer Thompson was to ask him why he lied to them.

She hated being used. He always did it!

"What's happening?" Kate asked as the submarine moved too fast and ending in Gibbs arms.

"Emergency below!" as they heard the siren.

"Skipper, hang on. We're moving!" the Cob said closing the door resting in the wall.

"Wow!" Kate said.

"Yeah that's what they all tell me!" he said smiling.

She hit him in the chest. She wanted to say a lot of things but kept her mouth zipped and glared at the Cob who was just smiling.

He was happy to see her nervous not knowing what to do!

After solving the case she was ready to head out home and think of what had happened.

* * *

**_I don't think you don't have to keep on guessing who it is! _**

**_Since I'm a Tiva person Tony was out of the equation. Ari could have been great for the role but since he killed Kate in the show (I don't like him). So now I'm wondering who is going to kill him either Gibbs or Ziva? What do you think?_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! This girl is a happy camper! Doing the happy dance. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy the rest of the story!_**

**_What did you think of the chapter? Please read and leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Here's chapter two! This is how it's going to be first is his POV and then Kate's POV! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two**

"Gibbs."

"There's a body."

"How's that my problem."

"He's a Navy Officer."

"We will be there!" he hung up the phone and walked towards the elevator, "get your gear. Call Ducky!"

They got to the crime scene and began taking pictures of the body and checking the surroundings for evidence.

"Tell me Ducky."

"He has bullet wounds. Reminds me of the case…"

"Ducky, can we move the body already?"

"Yes."

"DiNozzo and Kate get me everything you can find on the Officer."

"Yes Boss."

He saw them leave and arguing about something. He smiled and headed walked behind them to the car. He needed his third cup of coffee.

As soon as they got to the Naval building he went straight to the Director's office and informed him of the case and afterwards he went to his desk.

"Boss he's Petty Officer McAdams." DiNozzo said.

"He's married and has two children and the wife is pregnant."

"He didn't report to work yesterday nor today. That's when they reported him missing."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'll go and talk to the wife!" Kate said.

"And I'll talk to his coworkers."

Tony and Kate started whispering something and giving glances towards Gibbs.

"Move it's for today!"

"Yes Boss!" Tony replied and they walked towards the elevator.

He's phone rang, "you got something for me?"

He walked to the autopsy room to see Ducky.

"Your victim has a head trauma."

"You are trying to say that he was beating with something in the head and then killed?"

"Yes and found this." Ducky said picking up something from the table, "I'm giving this to Abby so she could test it."

"If you find something else let me know!" He said walking to the door.

"Abbs." He said as he entered the room.

"Gibbs, a girl wants to be thought first."

"What?"

"You went with Ducky first."

He smiled, "Abby what do you have?"

"Stop. That's the distance the shooter had."

"Thank you Abby!" he said and walked out to his desk.

As he was getting there Tony and Kate were coming out of the elevator laughing and he felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Boss, the coworkers all say that he was a good man and he didn't have problems with nobody. In fact he was a workaholic. Reminds me of someone I know!"

"His wife says that he didn't have problems with nobody at work. They were happy waiting for their first daughter. They have two boys."

"There has to be something. DiNozzo contact Agent McGee and team up, you're going to look at the crime scene for extra evidence. Kate you're coming with me!"

As they walked to the car, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to visit the Petty Officer's best friend."

They arrived at the house and knocked on the door. "We're with the NCIS Agent Gibbs and this is Agent Todd. Can we come in?"

"Yes come on in."

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

"How well do you know Petty Officer McAdams?" Kate asked.

"Well, we know each other since we were in 6th grade."

"Do you know if he had any enemies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where were you when he was killed?"

"I was at the store buying groceries."

They asked a few more questions. Kate wasn't so sure of trusting him. She felt as if he was hiding something.

"Do you believe anything he said?" Kate asked as they were getting inside the car.

"Not a single word but have to check if it's true what he said."

"But why kill him?"

"It has to do with McAdams wife."

"You think they were having an affair?"

"No. I think he fantasized her. But she loves her husband. What are you thinking?"

"That if my partner/boyfriend/husband cheats on me he's favorite things are going to end up all smashed and I would be out the door."

She didn't want to tell him what else would she smash. When they arrived at the Naval building they went over the store's video to find out that it had been a lie.

"What did Petty Officer McAdams tell you where she was when her husband died?"

"That she said she was at the Doctor's office her gynecologist. She showed me the appointment slip and the receipt and it has the stamp of what time she was there. Why?"

At that moment Tony and McGee were coming in.

"DiNozzo, go with Kate to McAdams' wife gynecologist doctor to find out who she was with and if she was even there but undercover."

"Sure Boss! Don't you want to know about what we found out?"

"McGee can explain!"

"Sure Boss!"

She felt weird holding hands with Tony as they entered the Doctor's office and she wished it was Gibbs only if it was for undercover.

"Hello. My friend Tina McAdams told me this was a good place for pregnancy tests. As you can see my boyfriend and me might think we're having a baby."

"Preferably if it was a boy."

"Babe, don't!" Kate said.

"Actually she was here yesterday."

"Do you take a lot of time?" Tony asked and Kate pinched him.

"Sorry he's a busy man and he's always on meetings."

"Well it's only one Doctor and as you can see there's always a lot of women here! Fill out this form and bring it back when it's completed."

They filled out the form and waited to be called. After hours of waiting the Doctor told them it was a false alarm. Nope. Nada! When they got to the Naval building they walked out of the elevator talking and noticed that Gibbs was beyond angry.

"Where have you been?"

"At the Doctor's office." Kate told him. She wanted to laugh he was acting like a jealous boyfriend indeed but instead she stayed quiet.

"Boss, we found out we aren't expecting a baby!"

"What are you talking about DiNozzo?"

"Our undercover Boss!"

"She was there yesterday. She was alone."

"How do you know that?"

"When you stepped out of the room to go to the restroom and the nurse came in and I started telling her how excited I was for Tina's baby that she was finally having a little girl!"

After more conversations and digging they found out who murdered Petty Officer McAdams. Surely his best friend wasn't really the best of friends!

"He makes the worst boyfriend ever!" Kate said. "I feel sorry for the poor girl already!"

"No I don't!"

From the corner of her eyes she saw Gibbs smile!

* * *

**_What did you think of the chapter? Sorry that I didn't post earlier but I had other things to do! _**

**_Please read and leave a review! I would really appreciated! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Sorry it took so long to post but I haven't had the time to finish! So hope you like it!**_

**Chapter Three**

"Grab your gear. Dead Navy Officer."

They all arrived at the crime scene. They took pictures of how the body was found before touching the body or the evidence.

"Ducky what do you have?"

"The victim has only one stab wound in the stomach but I can get you more details when we take him home."

"DiNozzo check out what you can find on the Officer."

"Yes Boss!"

"Kate, you're with me!"

He knew that something was missing. Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, her name is Natalia Saldana."

He hung up the phone leaving Tony talking alone and he made a turned around to go to the Officer's home. When they got outside the home they knocked on the door.

"We're with NCIS. Agent Gibbs and this is Agent Todd. May we come in?"

"Yes come in."

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Saldana. Do you know if she had any enemies?"

"Not that we know of."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

Gibbs couldn't understand why would someone kill her.

"Please find out who did this to my baby girl." Mr. Saldana said.

"We will do!"

They went back to the Naval Building. Gibbs phone office rang. "I'll be there."

He went down to Autopsy. "Tell me Ducky."

"Gibbs before she was stabbed and leave her to die she was raped."

After that he went back to his desk.

"Boss she was last seen in a bar."

"Kate, you're going to the bar undercover."

She walked to the restroom and few minutes later she came out. Hair down, less buttons to her shirt, her skirt a little to higher and Gibbs's eyes pop open decided to go undercover.

He saw her enter the bar and to see her face of surprise was a winner. She sat next to him and another man.

"Beer please!" Kate said to the bar tender.

"Beer?" Gibbs asked.

She turned around and acted like he didn't know him, "What? I like beers!"

"You single?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yes."

"She's too pretty for you!"

"You're cute but not my style." Kate said to the guy who interrupted him.

"Why not?"

"You're too young! I prefer older men!" She said never stop looking at Gibbs reaching for his hand, "but you haven't told me your name?"

"Sean and yours?"

"Sasha." She said looking at her watch. "Oh. I got to go! Here's my number call me anytime you want."

She stood up and lost her balance and ended up on Gibbs and he smiled, "Careful. I'll remember that."

He helped her on her feet and before she walked away she kissed him and he smiled. After she walked away few minutes later the guy who interrupted them got out of the bar. Gibbs followed him.

"NCIS stop!" Gibbs said.

He started to run and Kate opened the car of the car hitting him. "He said stop!"

"Nice job!" Tony said.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

_How did I dare to kiss him?_ She questioned herself as they were arresting the guy from the bar.

"Kate!"

"Sorry Gibbs! Did you said anything?"

"Why are you standing there?"

She didn't know what to answer. She was thinking of the kiss.

"Kate, I need evidence not daydreaming!" he said as he walked away.

"Yes Gibbs."

She wanted to concentrate on work but the only thing that came out was the kiss. She knew that it wasn't right. She didn't want to jeopardize the work either one of them had.

She went to the suspect house to look for evidence. She was searching the house when suddenly it opened. She got her gun out.

"Hey it's just me!" Tony said.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry! So what happened at the bar?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Touchy! It must really be so important for you to be so…"

"So what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from the doorway. "Look for evidence!"

"Yes Boss!"

They found the evidence they needed and headed back to the Naval Building.

"So you're Sasha?"

"No my name is Agent Kate Todd with NCIS. Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill her!"

"Why did we find her traces of her hair in your house?"

"I said I didn't kill her!" he said getting up.

"Sit down!"

"I didn't kill her!"

The door opened, "the lady said to sit down!" Gibbs said.

He sat down. "I didn't do it!"

"Kate, go out! I'll take care of it!"

She went out and entered the room where she could hear what was happening.

"Start talking!"

"I didn't kill her!"

Gibbs walked out and Kate did too! "He did it!"

"Yes, I know!"

Tony and McGee explained that they had found pictures of her in his computer and a restraining order against him because he had tried to kill her before and he was an ex-boyfriend.

Gibbs was going to enter the interrogation room but she stopped him, "no I'll do it!"

Kate entered the room. "You said you didn't know her! But how is it that she had a restraining order against you? You tried to kill her before because she dumped you. She dumped you because you were cheating on her with her best friend while she was training."

"I didn't try to kill her nor killed her."

"Stop it with your bull! I know you killed her because she rejected you because you wanted to get her out of her pants and she didn't want to."

"That's not true!"

"You raped her because you found out she found out someone worthy and you couldn't tolerate her being with someone else."

"Yes I did it! I raped her and then killed her so what?"

"You're going to spend the rest of your life in prison if not by lethal injection!"

They came to pick him up and she was glad they were over the case.

"So you sleep with a gun?" Tony asked Kate.

"Who sleeps with a gun?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Yes. Not the way I wanted it to come out!" Kate said.

"Good girl!" Gibbs said.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Please read and leave a review!_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Hi. posting another chapter! Hope you enjoy. I changed history. ha.**_

**Chapter Four**

He felt something was wrong. That's when he decided to act. He pushed her and fall on top of her. He started feeling the pain.

"Boss." Tony said looking everywhere.

"DiNozzo don't stand there help!"

"Yes Boss." Tony said helping him get off of Kate without standing up.

"Ari must have a chance to shoot again. Stay close to the door and when I tell you to run you run. Understand?"

"Yes Boss!"

At the hospital he was in unbearable pain and was waiting for release. He was anxious to get out and catch Ari. When Tony and Kate walked into the room he noticed her eyes. She had been crying. He was thinking of what to say to them.

"I'm not leaving!" Kate said.

"Tony go and see what you can find!"

"Yes Boss!" he said walking towards the door.

Gibbs waited till Tony left, "what's really bothering Kate?"

"That the bullet was aimed towards me!"

"Kate it was my choice!"

"You pushed me!"

"Are you trying to say that you aren't used to be pushed over?" He asked smiling.

"Don't try to be funny Gibbs!"

"Kate, sit down before you make a hole in the floor."

She sat by the sofa that was next to his bed. He reached for her hand.

"Kate, I'm okay!"

There was a knock on the door and Kate removed her hand. The nurse walked in to check up on him and left. Few minutes later someone he didn't expect came in.

"Jethro, are you okay?"

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I should wait outside." Kate said and walked outside.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm supposed to be the new Director now that Director Morrow is leaving."

"Hm."

At that moment the Doctor came in and Kate followed him in. The Doctor told him that it wasn't something serious and that he could leave the hospital. Gibbs went back to the Naval Building.

"Shalom Jen."

"Shalom."

Gibbs walked to his desk. "You first."

"Ziva David. Mossad. She believes Ari is innocent.

"Jenny Shepard. The same."

"Which Agency?"

"Ours."

With difficulty he got up and showed them the bullets Ari had left behind. He told them to step out that he wanted to walk alone with Ziva and asked her if she knew about Shannon and Kelly which she said yes. He asked her to arrange a meeting with Ari. She asked for the purpose of it all.

"To back me up!" he said storming out of the room.

He was angry because he almost lost Kate. He heard them calling him and he continued walking to the elevator and turned around, "going for coffee and then home."

After coffee he received a call from Ziva and headed home. Ari was already there expecting him. He said about how Gibbs reminded him of his father and his childhood. He hadn't expected Ziva to appear and kill him but she did. She explained that he was his half-brother. He didn't know what else to do but squeeze her hand. Gibbs left her a few minutes with him.

As he was on the first step of the basement Kate was there. He hadn't expected her there but to see that she was safe from Ari's hands he smiled. She run to him and hugged him.

"I wasn't really nervous free knowing you were alone and when I got here I heard the gunshot."

"Kate, I'm okay!" he answered her still hugging her.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

She was happy that he was doing okay and she had listened about Ziva and Ari. Now she understood why she defended him so much. Ziva knew that he was working for both of them Mossad and Hamas but didn't know how much hatred he had against his father. Now she understood what Gibbs had told her about his eyes.

After making sure he was okay she left to her house. She was tired and decided to go to sleep. She woke up crying. The dream seemed so real to her. She couldn't nor dared to go back to sleep. She got up from bed and started using her computer when her phone rang.

"Todd."

"Hey I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No. I just couldn't sleep. Did you need anything?"

"I just wondering if you were doing okay."

"Yes thank you for asking."

She hung up and thought it was weird that Gibbs called her just after she had the dream. The dream in which he died protecting her.

It had passed five days already and she had a dream and in each dream Gibbs died. She got up from bed after the dream, changed and headed out. She tried driving nowhere in particular but as she noticed she drove to one place she knew and could get there with eyes closed. To Gibbs home.

"Gibbs." She called from the top of the stairs of the basement.

To her surprise Director Shepard was there. "I can leave."

"No. I'll talk to him later." She said turning around.

She didn't know what else to do. She turned on her computer and started typing. She couldn't take it anymore. She finished typing and printed it. The next day, she was waiting for Gibbs leaving in his desk the manila folder.

"You look like hell!"

"A girl really appreciates being called that! Thanks Tony."

"Kate, are you alright?" McGee asked.

"Yes." She answered as she sat down.

Few minutes later she got up and went to the restroom and hide when she came out Gibbs was reading the file and looked up. She could see sadness, frustration, and something more in his eyes.

"What the heck is this, Kate?"

"My resignation letter!" she said keeping eye contact with him.

"I'm not accepting it!"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to listen to them.

"This decision is not yours to make but mine."

"Come with me."

She followed him to the elevator and when the doors closed the shut it off.

"Kate, you're taking this decision likely."

"Look Gibbs. I am not! I can't concentrate anymore, I can't sleep no more than three hours! For the last five days I have nightmares! McGee was almost shot, Abby was saved by the window, you got shot!"

"Kate…."

"Gibbs, Ari took the most important thing I had! I felt safe entering the Naval Building but now I can't! I can't do it anymore!"

"Kate, why didn't you said it before?"

"I'm an independent woman Gibbs!"

"You should think about it."

"I've been giving it a thought since the second dream Gibbs! I have been going back and forth every single time!"

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes. Gibbs."

"Can I at least try making you stay?"

"I know you'll try. But my mind is firm about it."

"Well, I have two weeks to try."

She smiled when he turned the elevator on and opened the door. "Yes you have."

She would miss coming to work and saying hi to everyone but most importantly to those piercing blue eyes. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ziva asking what desk she could use. Tony, Kate, and McGee were all puzzled about it except Gibbs who simply smiled.

She felt a little jealous about it but knew that her team would be in good hands once she left. She really had her mind made up. She could ask for a transfer to any other agency or go back to the Secret Service.

* * *

_What do you think about the chapter? Please read and leave a review! thanks!_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Hello...new chapter...sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but haven't had the time write two stories...so hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five**

It had already being two weeks since Kate left them and he missed her. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep so he drove off. He was about to knock on the door when the door opened.

"Katie, you've got a visitor."

She walked to the door to see who it was. "Hi Gibbs!"

"I've got to go! Call you as soon as my plane lands."

"Okay Matt." She let Gibbs enter. "That's my brother!"

They talked for three hours about what they had been up to.

"Kay, let's get married today!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. I've lost you once and I'm not about to lose you a second time."

"What about the team?"

"We can invite them." He said as he was getting his phone out. "DiNozzo, call the rest of the team and head out to the courts in Virginia."

Few hours later, Gibbs and Kate were pronounced husband and wife and the team was left puzzled to what had just happened. Gibbs and the team headed to the Naval Building while Kate headed to the Pentagon.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said to McGee, Tony and Ziva.

They got to the crime scene. They had been arguing about Ziva's driving.

"Tony, if I wanted I would had killed you already." Ziva stated exasperated.

"I need evidence start looking!" Gibbs said turning around smiling.

They found what they needed and asked some questions and headed back to the Naval Building.

"It's like killing two birds with a rock!"

"It's 'one stone' Ziva!" Tony stated.

"Whatever!"

"What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he was sitting on his desk.

"His name is Lieutenant Matthew Sinclair. His wife is expecting their first, I mean only baby."

"He was working on something."

"What's that something Ziva?"

"The person that answered the phone said it was confidential."

"DiNozzo and Ziva you're with me. McGee keep looking with Abby."

Tony and Ziva were standing there perplexed as Gibbs passed them.

"What are you waiting for?"

"On your six Boss!"

"Wait." Director Shepard said. "Gibbs, someone wants to video chat with you."

Gibbs got out of the elevator and said to them. "Head back to your desks and wait for me."

Gibbs and the Director headed to MTAC.

"Kate."

"Agent Gibbs, it's important you know that Lieutenant Sinclair is related to the General."

"They want to be informed of what happened to him. I get it."

"Yes but they're sending me to help out in the investigation."

"What?"

"Since they know that I was working with you. Like I told you they want to keep informed and clear his name. I'll be there wait for me." She said cutting out the video.

"Clear his name? His more than guilty." He said. "So how is he related to the General?"

"His wife is the niece of the General." He said as he was walking out of the room.

"Are we heading out, Boss?" Tony asked.

"No. We wait!"

"Wait for what?" Ziva asked.

The elevator doors opened. "You wait for me!" Kate said.

"What is she doing here?" Tony asked.

"The Pentagon asked her to join the investigation." Gibbs supplied.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

"Why?" McGee asked.

"I am here because he's related to the General of the Army."

"Let's go!" Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee go and ask around for information."

"Yes Boss."

Kate and Gibbs headed to the Lieutenant's home to speak with the wife. They got there and knocked on the door and introduced themselves once the door was opened.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your husband?" Kate asked.

"No. He's a good man always helping people."

His phone rang. "Excuse me." He got up and answered the phone.

"Boss, he's office is organized. From what we have gathered he always arrives on time and the only times he has missed are for Doctor's appointments and he never used the 'I've got family in higher places' card."

"Head back and help Abby and McGee."

"On it, Boss!"

He walked back and joined their conversation.

"Do you know if he had any problems at work?"

"Not that I know off, but he seemed tensed lately."

"How tensed?"

"Yeah, like if something had gone missing. He seem preoccupied about something."

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to give me a call." Kate said giving Ms. Sinclair her card with her phone numbers.

"Thank you."

Once inside the car, "what do you think?"

"I believe that he was caught in the middle of a situation."

"Do you believe he was innocent?"

"I don't know!"

"What about the wife?"

"Probably but she seems sincere about it."

"Yes but you know looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah I know tell me about it!"

He smiled. He kissed her in the neck making her giggle. "This is not the place, Gibbs."

"I know but I couldn't resist!"

"Just drive, Gibbs!"

They got to the Naval Building to Abby's.

"What do you got?"

"Gibbs, he's perfect!" Abby babbled. "Well, not really perfect but it's really hard to find something bad about him."

"What are you trying to say Abby?" Kate asked.

"He's the perfect man to marry!" she turned around, "not you Kate, you already found yours!"

He smiled. "McGee."

"Work related Boss? He's the perfect guy to do the job and he's the one who would do the right thing."

"Boss, he was working on a project for the Department of Defense confidential."

"Who was involved in this?" Kate asked.

"It was only DOD and the Lieutenant."

"He wasn't murdered because of what he was doing. He was an innocent bystander." Gibbs said.

He walked out of the room. "I know who killed him."

They arrested Officer Pearson for murderer the Lieutenant. She was getting ready to head out home but first she had to write her report. After arriving at home Kate sat in the sofa.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asked sitting beside her.

"I'm thinking of my parents."

"Kay, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault or mine. I'd wished they did understand and decide to talk to me again."

"I'll make you happy, Kay!" Kate looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**_What did you think of the chapter? Please read and leave a review! thanks!_**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Hello. Sorry I hadn't uploaded sooner but my ideas stopped for a while.**_

_**Six years have passed since the last chapter. So this chapter was based when Gibbs lost his memory. In my story this happens like nine months before the last episode of season 9. Ziva didn't go back to Mossad after Tony killed her boyfriend and she wasn't tortured. So in another words she killed Ari because he was evil and not because it was an order from her father. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six**

When he arrived at the Naval Building, DiNozzo and Ziva were arguing about something.

"You and your English idioms are driving me against the hall!" Ziva said exasperated.

"Actually it's never mind!" Tony said getting up and walking towards Gibbs, "Boss, the Director wants to talk to you said it was important."

Gibbs walked to the Director's office while DiNozzo and Ziva continued arguing.

"This better be important."

"Agent Gibbs, it is. We have received a tip that there's a terrorist in a Turkish ship."

"And you want my team to go undercover?"

"No, I want for you to board the ship Gibbs. This is important."

After hearing what she had to say about the mission he walked out of the Director's office towards his desk.

"Where's McGee?" Gibb asked.

"In here Boss trying to fix this cable." McGee said holding the cable in his hand.

"Get your butt here fast all of you and grab your gear!"

Within seconds they were next to him waiting for the elevator. As soon as they all stepped in and the door closed he stopped the elevator.

"This is a serious matter. There's a terrorist in a Turkish ship and the Director wants me to go and board the ship."

"What do you want us to do Boss?" Tony asked.

"While I am aboard of the ship I want for you to stay close to the dock."

He turned on the elevator and then when the doors opened he ordered DiNozzo and McGee out. The doors closed and turned off the elevator.

"Gibbs, you know it's a suicide mission?"

"Yes I know."

"You're the closest person I have for a father!" she said letting some tears out.

"I know. That's why I know that you'll have my back!"

"Yes."

He turned on the elevator and the doors opened. While Tony and McGee were perplexed.

"What's happening Boss?"

"It's nothing that should matter to you. Come on get walking."

He called Kate but she didn't pick up neither her cell phone nor her office phone. So he left a message in her office phone. _Hello Kay. I'm going to be out of the office. I'll call you when I have time. Love you!_

They got to the docks and he got down. "Be on alert!"

"Yes Boss."

He had been had been asking questions to the passengers. He just wanted to be over with it so he could go home and be with his wife. At the cue of the passport been a fake the person ran away and Gibbs was running behind him. They got inside the laundry room.

"The thing was that you were going to arrest me in front of everybody."

"You're too fast."

They continued talking about the plan. They heard a noise and they stopped to listen what they were saying.

"Wait here."

Gibbs waited a few minutes till the man came back.

He laughed and sat on a tank. "I'm going to blow up this ship!"

"Hey what is it with you?" Gibbs asked getting angry.

"Isn't it obvious Agent Gibbs?"

"Who's paying you?"

"What you don't know doesn't harm you Agent Gibbs."

"But innocent people get harm."

"Nobody is innocent Agent Gibbs everyone has something to hide."

Gibbs tried to shield himself between the washers and a post and he thought of Kate and his team and then everything went black.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

She had been from meeting to meeting and heading out to yet another meeting. Thirty minutes into the meeting the secretary entered the conference room.

"Sorry to interrupt but they called from DOD for Mrs. Gibbs. While on duty your husband was on a ship when it exploded. He's in his way to a hospital."

Kate got up and asked to be excused.

"Yes of course, but as soon as you know something let me know."

"Yes Ma'am!"

She walked out and headed to the hospital the secretary had informed her where Gibbs was. Kate had been arguing with the Head Nurse for the last thirty minutes when Jenny arrived in an evening dress.

"How's Gibbs?"

"I don't know the Nurse doesn't let me go in. It's Personnel only."

Kate was about to enter round number two when her cell phone rang.

"Gibbs, Kate." She answered the phone. "No the Head Nurse won't let me enter." Kate removed her phone from her ear and extended it to the Nurse, "it's for you!"

After a while the Nurse gave Kate her phone back and opened the door to Trauma One.

"You didn't call the President right?"

"That would be too much. Besides, I was in a late meeting."

"Who was it?"

"I was with the Secretary of State and you?"

"I was on my way to have dinner at the White House."

They arrived at the Nurse Station and asked for information when they spotted him and the Doctor working on him. Minutes turned to hours and she couldn't stand the waiting for Gibbs to wake up. Jenny had left few minutes ago after Abby and Ducky arrived. They tried convincing her to go home and rest she wouldn't do it. She wanted to slap Gibbs in the back so he could wake up. She was beginning to feel dizzy and everything went black.

When Kate woke up she was in a hospital bed. She was almost out of the room when Abby spotted her.

"Hey the Doctor said you needed rest." Abby said guiding her back to bed. "Besides, you need to begin to take care of you if not for you then for your baby."

"What baby?"

"Kate, you're pregnant."

"That's not possible!"

"Sorry to interrupt but Gibbs woke up and he doesn't remember me. In fact he's memory goes back to fifteen years ago."

"What happened fifteen years ago?" Abby asked.

"Kuwait." Kate answered fast enough before spilling out something Gibbs had said to her in confidentially. "I've got to see him."

She wouldn't let them convince her otherwise. When she entered the room Gibbs was in a sitting position in the bed.

"My name is Kate. I'm your wife we're expecting our first baby."

"That's not possible! My wife and daughter just died."

"No Jethro they died fifteen years ago! We've been married for almost seven years now."

It hurt Kate that Gibbs didn't want to believe her in fact he had kicked her out of the room. She sat outside the room crying. Minutes later, Abby came by and said she had to go back to work.

Nurses tried to make her get up from her corner and to eat something. She wasn't hungry nor wanted to eat nothing. Even the Doctor had tried to reason with her but nothing worked. Her phone rang and she answered letting the Secretary of State about Gibbs status.

Later that night she made up her mind she couldn't compete with Shannon and Kelly. She didn't even know how long he would be without memory. If whenever he got his memory back he knew where to look for her. Having been sitting in the corner she got up and started walking towards the door deep in thought. It rippled her heart to pieces walking away but it did more knowing that he didn't remember her.

She remembered the first time they met, when they went inside the submarine, when Ari kidnapped her the first and second time, when Ziva killed Ari to save him and when they got married.

"Kay, I love you!" Gibbs stated.

At those words Kate turned around to see Gibbs standing in the door frame of his room. She ran to him and hugged him. "I love you too!"

"There's still things I can't remember but I remember you and the team."

"How did it happened?"

"Ziva grabbed my hand and slapped herself in the head." He kept her close to him. "I can't wait to meet our baby!"

* * *

**_So what did you think of the chapter? _**

**_Please read and leave a review!_**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Hello! Here's another chapter! Hope you like!**_

**Chapter Seven**

They couldn't locate the Director! Gibbs located her escort which she had told him that she could drive herself home.

Why didn't she think that there was a threat? He had no idea!

When they finally find her, she's in an open casket in a tomb and left a note, "your King is vulnerable!"

The team realizes that the human remains on the same casket the Director and where of a man who died on the same ship as Dearing's son ten years ago.

"Director, this is not for you to take it lightly."

"I know Agent Gibbs. They drugged me!"

They found a giant jawbone from the equine family in the tomb.

Sam recognizes it as biblical while Ducky and Palmer go over the well preserved remains of Whitting.

Gibbs knew that the team wanted to attend Palmer's wedding even he wanted to go but he thought that it was going to be impossible.

Evan Dearing wasn't a little angel but his father moved some strings to get his son back on reasingned and his records expunged.

The agent who was in charge of the case was already retired and lives on a horse farm.

"Agent Larson!" Gibbs called out.

There was no answer few minutes later the house catches fire with the agent inside.

They find a camera nearby and it had been filming everything.

The Navy is on red alert.

Gibbs interrogated Harper's ex wife.

"I looked for help while Harper started drinking and got more violent. We divorced two years later."

"What else do you remember from that day?"

"Harper was angry at the Navy and he believes someone has to pay for his son's death."

Gibbs felt like if she knew more than what she was saying.

He decided to visit Sam for more information on Harper.

"My super programmed computer. That's how I get in persons heads Gibbs."

"I need answers Sam!"

"He doesn't trust many people."

"What if we use someone who he can trust?"

They checked for who it might be but Cole.

He got out his phone and dialed the Director's phone number and explained what they were going to do but first he had something personal to do. He drove home he knew that what he was going to do wasn't an easy task.

"Hey you're home early." She said massaging her big belly. "My phone has been ringing nonstop now that I'm having a day off. I'm ready to have my little princess."

"Kate, we need to talk."

She stopped what she was doing and listened intently and sat down in the kitchen chair.

"Kate, I had an affair!"

He saw it in her face. Betrayal and then he saw her tears coming out so rapid.

"I did everything for you! My family turned their back on me because of you! In the last seven years I haven't had contact with them only my sister. Don't you dare touch me!"

"Kate, I'm sorry!"

"Well, your 'I'm sorry' won't take away the nights I spent crying for my family, for the four miscarriages I had!"

"Kate…"

"Don't 'Kate' me! It was her right? You know what? Don't tell me. I know it was her. I knew deep down I knew it. You had changed so much! For one second I thought it was the hormones. Ha! And now I get a slap in the face!"

"Kate, I've never meant to hurt you!"

"But you did! You know what should have been better?

"What Kate?"

"You should have kept your feeling to yourself!" She said trying to keep calm. "You know what? Leave! I want to be alone!"

He did what he was told and left her alone. He drove to the Naval Building.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

She didn't understand what she had done wrong, if she had done something. From the kitchen she went straight to the basement. She couldn't bring herself to do break Gibbs most treasured things but she took it with her.

She went up the stairs to their room and got her suitcase out of the closet and began to take all of her clothes and began packing.

She was deep in thought when her phone rang.

"Hi Rachel!"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Katie, don't lie to me. I know you better than anybody else."

"Rach, can you come and pick me up? I'll tell you when you get here." She said starting to cry. "Please hurry!"

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

She hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Yes I want to make a reservation for Caitlin Gibbs one person only."

"How many nights are you staying?"

"It's going to be just one."

She couldn't believe what was happening! Just as Kate ended her phone call the doorbell rang.

"Why are you crying?"

"Jethro told me about his affair."

"An affair? Are we talking about Jethro Gibbs? That's not like him but then again he's a male!"

"I'm not staying here any minute longer."

"I told you to keep a close eye on Sam. She's not someone you could trust."

"I know but I let my guard down and now…."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll call an attorney and have everything ready for a divorce."

"Katie, are you really that sure you want to do that?"

"I wish I wouldn't but I cannot be in a place where I am no longer wanted."

"Where's your luggage?"

"It's in the bedroom."

"I'll go and get it."

When they got to the hotel she went straight to the checking area. She got her room and once inside she laid down on the bed all fell asleep. When she woke up it had been an hour.

"Kate, Jethro…"

Kate cut her, "I don't want to know anything about it."

They were interrupted by Kate's cell phone ringing.

"Gibbs, Kate."

"Mrs. Gibbs, are you watching the news?"

"No why?"

"There was an explosion."

"Where was the explosion?"

There was silence.

"Where Rose?"

"It was in the Naval Building Ma'am."

Kate asked Rose for everything they had on file for Harper Dearing information.

"There's one more thing Ma'am."

"What is it Rose?"

The Agent who is in charge of the case is your husband ma'am."

Her heart began working double shift. "What's he's status?"

"We don't know he's not answering his phone and he hasn't made contact."

Few more minutes on the line and she hung up and looked at her sister. "Please don't tell me no."

"What's really bothering you, Katie?"

"That he might die and I don't want for him to die! I prefer he be with her than him dead!"

* * *

**_I know I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger...but still don't know what's going to happen after this...there's a character death..._**

**_How did you like this new chapter? Please lemme know! Read and REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**I hope you enjoy! There's only one more chapter left!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Gibbs could protect Abby from the explosion and was helping her get out using the stairs.

They stepped out of the building and waiting for the rest of the team when he spotted McGee.

Where in the world are Ziva and Tony? He questioned himself.

"Gibbs, where's Tony and Ziva?" Abby said going into a meltdown.

Gibbs gave her a hug, "I don't know!"

"I want my whole family Gibbs!"

"I know Abby! I know! I do too!"

He kept thinking of Kate and the lie he told her to keep her safe. He knew that she would leave him but if lying to her would make her safe from the evil man he would do it ten times more!

Someone was walking towards them. "Agent Gibbs."

"Yes."

"Do you happen to know where Director Sheppard is?"

"No."

Gibbs turned around and looked at Abby and McGee, "stay here and do not move!"

"Yes Boss."

He went inside the building to look for the Director and for Tony and Ziva his other children.

He walked to the Director's office and found her. He got closer to her called her but there was no answer. He checked for a pulse there was none. She's dead! He thought.

He got out of the office and began to check for Tony and Ziva but he could find them. He called for them but there was no answer.

"Sir you need to exit the building!"

"I'm not leaving the building without the rest of my team! Once a Marine, Always a Marine!"

"I understand Sir but the building is not safe. That's why we are here!"

He understood that but he didn't want to leave but just as he was about to walk away he heard something from the elevator.

"Help!"

They forced the door of the elevator to open.

"Boss, I knew you were the one to find us!" DiNozzo said.

"Next time try not using the elevator!"

"Yes Boss."

They helped Ziva who insisted that she didn't need any help walking. Gibbs got exasperated with her and carried her out of the building to the ambulance.

He left Tony to stay with Ziva while he went to check on Abby and McGee.

"NO! NO! NO! You're supposed to have died in that bomb!" Harper exclaimed.

Gibbs immediately went immediately for his gun. "Those persons were not to blame for your son's death!"

"No but by sacrificing a few I have saved thousands of lives." Harper said. "But look who we have here! Your beautiful wife! What did you do to make her leave?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"It's a shame Sam ran away to protect herself and her son from her ex-husband!" Harper continued to say.

"You know what a real shame is?" Kate asked.

"What?"

"That you're plan backfired on you! Sam's ex-husband is still in custody!"

"What that is not possible! My orders where to let him get out of prison! On whose orders is he not let go?"

"It was by the President of the United States of America!"

"Someone has to pay for Evan's death!" he said angrily.

"If you have someone to blame, blame yourself."

"That's not possible! They," he said pointing towards Gibbs, "were the ones who reassigned him to the ship!"

"Bingo! And who pulled the strings to expunge his records?" Kate said, "you did!"

Harper was about to fire his gun when from behind him Ziva threw her knife killing Harper.

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

She could feel herself breath again! _That was close!_ She thought.

She turned around to see Gibbs smile face and she got angry at him and pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"You lied to me!"

"It was to keep you safe!"

"Jethro, don't you ever do that again!" She said crying. She felt his arms around her and she hugged him back. "I hope you're ready!"

"What should I suppose to be ready for?"

"My water just broke!"

She wasn't as calmed as she appeared. She was freaking out!

"I can drive you to the hospital!" Ziva stated.

"No way I want them safe not dead Ziva!"

"You doubt me, Gibbs?"

"Ziva, with my life I trust you but with your driving no."

"Ziva, call my sister Rachel."

Tony took them to the hospital.

"TONY, CAN YOU HURRY?" she questioned him.

"Kate, there's a lot of traffic!"

"I'm not asking you if there's a lot of traffic but if you could hurry. I don't want to have my baby in a car!"

"Boss."

"Just hurry DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss."

Within minutes they were at the hospital. She had forgotten about the deep breaths. She was scared. They were in a hospital room waiting for the contractions to get closer together.

"I know you're scared! Everything is going to be alright." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, don't you dare leaving me alone!"

"I won't Kay! I'm here!"

"Good."

"Give the epidural!" Kate yelled at the nurse that had just entered the room.

The Nurse got out and minutes later the Doctor entered the room.

"I hear you want the epidural?"

Kate nodded with her head.

"Okay then."

The Doctor checked her and said that it was almost time to have her baby. Nine hours later, Kate welcomed a little girl into the world.

"Kay, she's beautiful!" Gibbs said holding his little girl.

"Yes she is!" Kate answered looking at her, "how could she not if she looks like you!"

"So what's her name, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Her name is Alazne."

"Where did you found that name?" Tony questioned.

"Tony, the name origin is Basque and it means 'miracle'." Ziva said entering the room with flowers in her hand.

"You're completely right Ziva!"

"How did you know that?"

"That is not your business DiNozzo!"

"Can I carry her?"

"Yes." Gibbs said giving her to Ziva.

"She's beautiful!" Ziva stated.

"Thank you Ziva!" Kate answered while Gibbs just smiled.

"Hey, it's my turn now!" Abby said as soon as she entered the room.

Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs."

Ziva handed the baby to Abby and Abby returned the baby to Kate. They all said bye to Kate and promised to come back if she was still at the hospital.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please read and REVIEW!_**


	10. Epilogue

_**Hello! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! **_

**Epilogue**

Gibbs was walking to his desk and he could hear Ziva arguing with McGee about some pictures he hadn't erased.

"Give me your hand!"

"Better than losing an eye McGee!" He got his gun from his desk, "let's go!"

"What do we have Boss?" Tony asked.

"We've got a…that's a good question DiNozzo!"

They arrived at the crime scene but there was no body. There was blood all over the bathtub of two marines home and it wasn't the blood of neither of them. Gibbs walked again into a conversation between Ziva and Tony that was once again from the pictures.

"Blood is human Boss not pure but enough to make Janet Lee scream!" Tony said getting up.

"We found it prudent to notify Ducky given the amount."

"Source?"

"McGee is still looking for it."

"Mother! Blood! Blood!" Tony continued imitating a movie character.

"Psycho." Ziva said to Gibbs.

"He has his moments!"

Gibbs walked outside to talk to McGee. McGee started explaining where the water source is on the marine base local nodes that pomp to the houses.

Ducky arrives and they open one of the nodes. The water is all bloody and a body pops to the surface. Ducky estimates that the body wasn't in the tank for more than 24 hours.

The victim's slashes are made postmortem and he has blunt force trauma to the head but Ducky doubts that was the cause of death. They open the victim's mouth and find a metal capsule with a paper note inside listing a website.

"Two years ago he donated his sperm." McGee was informing Gibbs back at the Naval Building.

"Ha all the things people would do for money!" Tony said walking to his desk.

"You donate your sperm!" Ziva added walking to her desk.

"I didn't do that for money just to enrich the world!" Tony answered.

"So Boss, I spoke with the securities over at Quantico."

"Hmmm." McGee voices.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt? Let's see who the Boss likes better." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at them and then at Ziva and then decides for, "Ziva."

Down at the lab with Abby they go to the webpage that was on the capsule inside the victim's mouth and in the video it showed how he killed the victim and had other clues for them. Gibbs and DiNozzo went to the victim's home and heard a lady screamed and opened the door. She wasn't screaming! She was singing!

"Gibbs that's an interesting name!" The girl said.

They could tell that she was totally flirting with Gibbs. Tony noticed a picture of the band and behind them was a bear statue. They asked her about it and she told them where it was. When Tony and Gibbs got there, there was a body with a capsule inside the mouth with a note. They watched the other video that had more clues for the next victim. The girl in the band, Rose appeared in the Naval Building.

"No we were just friends. I like men who are a little more mature." She said answering Ziva's question.

"Older." Ziva stated.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and she gave him the look back.

"I wonder what Kate would say." Ziva said from the doorway.

"Who is Kate?"

"Kate is his wife." Ziva said making it clear that he was taken and then the door closed.

The fourth video was from their interrogation room. They had been working on the clues when McGee got up and found out that there was another clue inside the video. In that other clue was about Gibbs.

They all went protective of him but especially Ziva and Abby. Ziva wanted to be a body guard while Abby tore apart her cell phone believing it was a bomb infused.

They got to Rose's address only to find out that Gibbs wasn't going to be the victim but the murder weapon and the girl had a bunch of C4's around her. They arrested the guy. They went back to the Navy.

"Don't forget about tomorrow!" Gibbs said.

"We won't!" Ziva answered back.

"That would be a great mistake Boss!"

~N~N~N~N~N~N~

Kate was getting Alazne ready but she wasn't cooperating. She heard the doorbell ring. She could hear them talking.

"Hello Boss!" Tony and McGee said at the same time while Ziva and Abby waved their hands at him.

"Come on in!"

"Where's the birthday girl Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"She's still getting ready!"

Kate finished with Alazne and walked out of the room into the living room with Alazne in her arms and she clapped as she saw them all.

Kate let her down and she went straight to Ziva!

"What about Uncle Tony Lazne?"

"She wouldn't be the first one to tell you no." Gibbs said.

"Boss, you're supposed to help me out!"

Tony got in front of Ziva and outstrechted his arms, "let's go Lazne. Let's go outside!"

She smiled at the word outside.

"If you're not taking her outside DiNozzo better keep her here!"

"I'm going Kate!"

He walked to the door and she began clapping, "outside!"

They all walked outside and started talking while Tony and Alazne played.

"Ziva tell me all about the blonde girl!" Kate stated.

"Well, she's not ugly but not pretty. She's in between. Her singing…let's keep it at not so good." Ziva said.

Out of the corner of her eyes Kate saw Gibbs smile.

"You should had been there to see her face when I told her who Kate was!" Ziva said and started laughing.

Quietly McGee left the group and went with Tony and Alazne.

"Tony would be a great dad when he decides to have one."

Ziva started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know something I should know?"

"I'm. You. You should know that I'm pregnant!"

"What?" They all asked.

Before Ziva could make a snarky remark Kate cut in, "Guys, it's time!"

"Time for what?" Gibbs asked.

Kate just pointed to her big round belly. "Triplets are ready!"

Tony handed Lazne to Ziva, "We need to talk about that!"

"Yeah later! Go!"

Only Ziva and Abby stayed behind with Lazne while the rest of them went to the hospital.

Eight hours later Gibbs and Kate welcomed to the world two boys and a girl, Michael, Micah and Miranda. She was sleeping from the anesthesia. They had decided to close the fabric.

When Kate woke up everyone was there. She was reassured that Alazne was with Gibbs in the cafeteria. The team left thirty minutes after the nurse brought the triplets and they met them. Gibbs entered the room. Gibbs checked the triplets and then sat next to her and gave her a kiss.

"You're going to be a grandpa! How do you feel?"

"Old!" he said smiling.

"I wonder if Tony and Ziva know that we know."

"I can be pretty sure that they don't know we know Kay!"

"I still can't believe she's pregnant! They're going to be great parents!"

"Yeah I know they will!"

"When are you telling them that you know about them?"

"When they least expect it Kay!"

"You're bad!"

"And you're the most beautiful!"

Kate was happy! All she wanted since the moment she had started working at NCIS she had-Gibbs! All to herself!

* * *

_**What did you think? Please read and REVIEW!**_

_**After I saw the second episode of the show I knew these two had great chemistry together and after Sub Rosa I had no more suspicions until Ari killed her!**_


End file.
